Foreman Bodo
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 2 | AppID =Foreman Bodo | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | C12App = false | C13App = false | C14App = true | C15App = false | Name = | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Drow | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common; Undercommon | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Deepriver Mining Camp, Xhorhas | Family = Den Icozrin Spouse (unnamed) | Connections = Den Icozrin | Profession = Administrator | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is the drow administrator of the Deepriver Mining Camp. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Foreman Bodo is a middle-aged drow with shoulder-length hair and a straggly goatee. He has hard facial features and is somewhat plump. Bodo dresses in good quality clothing and is bedecked with a large amount of expensive jewelry. Personality Under ordinary circumstances, he is a rather officious individual and very arrogant in his dealings with people, especially those he considers to be subordinate. However, when challenged by a stronger personality the facade soon crumbles. Biography Background Very little is known of his background, although he is fairly important within Den Icozrin due to his being placed in charge of such an important installation. He is also known to be married, but is involved in an affair with another woman, known only as V. Although not overtly stated, his full name would be Bodo Icozrin due to the fact that surnames are adopted from the Den, as confirmed by Essek Thelyss. Relationships *Tuss Waccoh : A deep dislike bordering on hatred exists between Bodo and Tuss. They see each other as adversaries rather than partners in the design and construction of machines for the war effort and constantly try to score points against each other. *"V": A Drow woman with whom he is having an affair. Her name is unknown, but probably begins with the letter V. Episodes Foreman Bodo first appears and is initially both rude and dismissive of the Mighty Nein, until Fjord intimidates him into subservience and gets the information the group needs to begin planning how to deal with the stone giants that have taken over the Deepriver Mining Camp. During their time at the Deepriver Mining Camp, the Mighty Nein discovered evidence that Bodo was carrying on a torrid affair with a Drow woman known only as "V". They decided to publicly humiliate him by Beau reading the letter out loud to all the workers and soldiers under his command. In addition to this, Fjord, Caleb and Nott were transformed into copies of Bodo (while retaining their actual sizes), and Jester, Caduceus and Yasha were transformed into copies of V (renamed by Beau during the recitation as Lorna). They then proceeded to act out the letter as Beau recited it. The embarrassment caused Bodo to faint. Quotations Trivia References Art: